


Project Pamper Asami

by crossthesky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossthesky/pseuds/crossthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is reminded that she and Asami are from two completely different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Pamper Asami

Korra stood staring at the row after row of bath oils and water softeners and bottles of fizzing crystals and scented salts in the bathroom she shared with Asami. Well, technically shared. She'd never officially moved into the manor, but she spent more time there than anywhere else. She had a whole dresser in the main bedroom. There was even a small basket with her own toiletries - which amounted to a shampoo, a bar of soap and a jar of fire sage oil for her muscles. Normally, she ignored everything but her basket. That was all Asami's stuff. And Korra appreciated it _very much_ on her girlfriend, but her few experiments with an extended skin and hair care routine had cemented her assumption that it was way too much work for her on a regular basis.

But Asami was all about the pampering. And based on their phone call at lunch, the overworked CEO _really_ needed some pampering. Korra had A Plan. Asami would return home from what sounded like a miserable day to a luxurious candlelit bath, fancy tea, those little chocolate and cream cake things she really liked...

But Korra was already stumped on just which of the various bath water things to use. Which one made bubbles and smelled good? This one said it was for 'a relaxing bath', but the one next to it said 'for an indulgent soak'. What was the difference? Then there was the bottle of little purple mineral crystals that promised 'the ultimate unwinding experience'. A red bottle that offered 'the most intoxicating self care experience available'. She held one bottle in one hand and another in the other, frowning at the descriptions. They told her next to nothing. Why did every label have what sounded like rambling poetry on it instead of normal information?

"An elegant wine bottle...a flowered corsage...the fall of silk...indulge your senses in the finest... What does any of this have to do with making a bath bubbly???"

All she had was shampoo, and all her shampoo said on it was 'apply to wet hair, lather, rinse'. Simple, clear instructions. And she never paid much attention to which bottles Asami used most often when she was preparing a bath for herself. If Korra was hanging around while Asami was getting ready for a bath, random bottles of goop were not what she was looking at.

It was a good thing she'd given herself plenty of time to get this all set up.

"Alright, this can't be as hard as it seems." It was just a bath. Why were there so many different things just to dump in the bath?

Determined to get this underway properly, Korra got the water running in Asami's giant tub. She looked between the two bottles in her hand before finally just going with the red one because it was red and smelled good and had the most difficult to understand, overwrought description. The label indicated that a 'small dollop' was required for it to do...whatever it did. Something about 'virgin softness' and 'long lasting scent'. That sounded good. 'Dollop' was not a measurement term that meant anything to Korra, but how hard could this be. With a shrug, she upturned the bottle and let a few large globs of the thick, oily gel fall into the rising water. That ought to do it. Already the bathroom was starting to steam up and fill with the smell of rich spiced fruits - apparently what 'Fire Ruby' smelled like, according to the name on the bottle. Project Pamper Asami was officially in progress!

Leaving the bath to do its thing, Korra started setting candles around the bathroom. That, at least, was simple and straight forward. There plenty of flat surfaces, and more candle holders in the manor than Korra had seen in any one place. She made ample use of them. Maybe too ample. When she finally flicked the candles lit, the lighting could only be described as 'intensely dramatic'. Whoops. Well, it wasn't _bad_. At least Korra didn't think so. There were a lot more dramatic shadows than she'd imagined, but that was...atmospheric. Sure.

Oh! Music! Korra cast a glance at the tub - half filled, plenty of bubbles - and ducked out to grab a crank victrola and a soft jazz record. What went better with a relaxing candlelit bath than some relaxing music?

The Avatar was feeling pretty pleased with herself as she headed back into the bathroom. Until she stepped inside and saw the state of the tub after a few minutes being left alone.

She had used way too much bath stuff. Bubbles were starting to rise up over the faucet and spill over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. With a squawk of surprised distress, Korra set aside the victrola and got the water off. Oh no. No, no, no. There was a veritable mountain of quivering bubbles towering over her, glittering in the bright candlelight. They were making a weird sort of hissing noise. And moving. _What had she done?_

More importantly, how did she fix this? How much water was even in the tub? Not sure what else to do, Korra pulled the chain to drain the tub. They were just bubbles, they'd probably go down the drain with the water....

The sudden shift as water began rushing down out of the tub caused the mass of bubbles to wobble, shudder, squeak and then tumble in a frothy avalanche over a horror stricken Avatar. Candles were snuffed out. Korra was unpleasantly sticky and sickly sweet smelling. The bubbles from the top of the mountain were weirdly dry and tacky. A drooping cone of dried bubbles sat on Korra's head. Snowdrifts settled on her shoulders and the slope of her chest. Her shirt was growing dark with oil residue.

It was okay. She could fix this. She still had time. She just had to be quick, that was all. Asami was _not_ coming home to this disaster. 

Korra wiped at the bubbles as she ran to fling open the windows. Hopefully nobody was directly outside. She probably should have looked before airbending the bubbles frantically out the window, but they were just bubbles. A whole lot of bubbles. But they were easily funneled into a whirling cone, bits of froth flicking off as the whole mess was directed out the window and dumped on the lawn. Or bushes. Or roof. Whatever was out there, Korra honestly wasn't sure.

None of the candles were left lit at this point. And some of them were pretty drenched in bubble oil. Korra gathered all of them up and dumped them in a cabinet. Then she scrubbed the residue off the floor and walls and bath. 

Now she was back to where she started. This had not gone as planned at all. How could it possibly be this complicated just to set up a fancy bath?

Mumbling under her breath, Korra started over. She set the plug, turned on the water, and carefully drizzled a very small line of bath oil into the water. It was a fraction of what she'd used the first time. Then she relit the remaining candles. The light was a lot lower and darker, but it was still nice. It would have to be, Asami would be home any minute now.

Her clothes! Korra blanched at the weird dark splotches on her shirt and pants. She tore them off as she rushed into the bedroom, tossing them over into a dim corner to be dealt with later. She pulled on the first things she grabbed, her pajama pants and an over-large cotton shirt. Fine. That was fine. 

Back to the bathroom and the tub was still under control. There weren't as many bubbles as Korra would have liked, but that was better than too many. Anything was better than too many. She turned off the water, tested the temperature, and sighed with relief. She heard a door open somewhere downstairs and based on the time, it was likely Asami coming home. Korra was almost done. There was no obvious trace of the original disaster, the bathroom looked nice, the tub was ready...

She hadn't made the tea or set out the little cakes, but there wasn't any time now. Korra just managed to get the victrola cranked and flicked on and perch herself on a bit of empty counter space before Asami was in the bedroom and on her way to the adjoining bath.

"Korra...? Are you...oh!"

Now was the moment of truth. Asami looked tired and worn down under her carefully done hair and makeup. But her face brightened and Korra smiled in relief. 

"Thought you could use a little something special. You sounded pretty stressed out at lunch today." 

"Oh, it's just work. You didn't have to go to all this trouble for me!" Asami kissed her lightly and laid a hand against Korra's cheek. The Avatar laughed, and she hoped it sounded casual. Asami would never, ever know just how much trouble had gone into this.

"Hey, it was no trouble. No trouble at all."

"It's wonderful." Asami paused, sniffing and turning away from Korra. "But...why does it smell like someone spilled Fire Ruby hair tonic in the bath?"

Korra buried her face in her hands, biting back a frustrated groan.


End file.
